


[铁虫]康乃馨

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Avengers Family, Daddy Kink, Father's Day, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 就是个叫爸爸的PWP！一点点妇联插花。除此之外啥都没。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	[铁虫]康乃馨

每个月的第三个周日是复仇者联盟定下的聚餐日。在钢铁侠无数次拍桌子说这他妈就是维护这个早就貌合神离的信任度低到连问水槽里的咖啡渣是谁倒的都问不出来的他妈的联盟的最好方式你们一个两个还老他妈缺席老子也不伺候了之后，雷神之外的复仇者们终于开始自觉提前空出这一天，包括神龙见首不见尾的班纳博士也会尽量出席。在定时聚餐坚持了一年多之后，不得不说还是收到了一些效果的，起码他们不会再像第一次集结的纽约大战时那样，仿佛是被人用枪逼着一样地毫无意义地围坐在桌子前百无聊赖地各自进行单一的咀嚼动作了。如果你不幸目睹过以上场景，那你简直都难以置信他们现在竟然都能像真正的亲密朋友一样，在席间轻松地相谈甚欢了。

六月的聚餐日会是父亲节，在这一天他们会允许蚁人和鹰眼告假，其他人则还是得老老实实地出席聚餐。美国队长是最早到的，他还维持着提前十五分钟赶赴约会的优良美德。然后他坐了整整一小时才等来了第二个人。

“没办法，六月的天气实在是热得太可怕了。到了暑期，恐怕出席情况会更加不乐观。”又两个小时后终于姗姗来迟的聚餐发起人钢铁侠光明正大地如此说道。跟在他身边一起来的蜘蛛侠倒是一进门就开始连连鞠躬道歉。

“抱歉，我们都吃了一半了。”班纳博士弱弱地说。

“该道歉的怎么也轮不到你啊，”黑寡妇看了眼新画的指甲冷淡地说，“等了这么久老娘妆都花了。”

钢铁侠则面无惧色地整了整领带，以十分自然的态度坐了下来加入了战斗。

饭吃到一半，大家正就浩克骑黑寡妇的摩托车的问题七嘴八舌聊得哈哈大笑，气氛融洽，也不知道蜘蛛侠从哪里突然变出了一束花，凑在了钢铁侠鼻尖下。“呛呛！”他用清脆的嗓音给自己的动作配上了效果音，圆溜溜的眼睛带着开心又期待的笑意专注地看着送花的对象，“祝史塔克先生父亲节快乐！”

托尼看看鼻尖下鹅黄色的花束，又看看彼得，愣了有好几秒，才伸出手接过了那束花。“哇哦，”他还是有点状况外，一时没明白过来彼得所说的日子跟自己有什么联系，但还是本能地活动声带说着社交辞令，“谢谢你，彼得。”

托尼低头看了看手里的花束，那是9枝黄色的康乃馨，温暖的鹅黄色将柔软的花瓣衬得更为吹弹可破，带着湿淋淋的水珠在包装纸里颤巍巍地抖动，十分可人。“不过为什么是康乃馨啊。”他说着皱了皱眉头，“被送这种花让我感觉自己像是个躺在病床上的预产期孕妇。”

彼得可爱地嘿嘿傻笑了两声，凑过去在托尼脸颊上亲了一口。“我爱你daddy。”

托尼就感觉好像有一勺暖洋洋的高汤浇在了他心口上，他脸上也随之爬上了几道笑纹，绽开了一个同样有点傻乎乎的笑容。“我也爱你son。”他伸出手探进彼得头顶柔顺的发丝间挠了挠，又轻拍了几下，然后彼得就像一只被主人奖赏的宠物猫一样在托尼手中露出餍足的微笑。

美国队长在圆桌对面赞赏地微笑着说：“这场面很感人。你们这几年来合作无间，的确让我感觉就像真正的亲子一样。”

班纳博士也点头笑着说：“是啊，看着让人颇为羡慕。”

黑寡妇的神情有点古怪，“呃，男孩儿们，不知道为什么，但我觉得我快瞎了。”

绯红女巫的大眼睛闪来闪去，突然露出一个嫌弃又略带惊恐的表情。“史塔克你……！”

幻视赶紧拍了拍绯红女巫的手背，提醒道：“不，不要再往下说了。”

愉快的时间总是过得很快，聚餐结束后复仇者们各自驱车回家。彼得在饭桌上喝了点小酒，兴致尤其高涨，跟托尼一起回家的路上，他坐在副驾驶座上，迎着夜晚的凉风一直啦啦啦地有一搭没一搭地哼着不着调的流行曲。托尼虽然滴酒不沾，但也被他这样舒畅又快活的模样所感染，他的心像风筝一样随着彼得的歌声越飘越高。

在进入曼哈顿岛的大桥上，窗外吹来的夜风变得更强了，呼呼作响地鼓在彼得的耳膜上。彼得感到兴奋极了，趴在车窗边向窗外大喊道：“我爱钢铁侠！我——爱——托尼——史塔克——！哇唬！”

托尼好好地开着车，却被他喊得简直要挂不进档了。他向旁边瞟了一眼，看见彼得的发丝被气流吹得乱糟糟的。

“我有一个！世界上！最好的爸爸——！”

托尼实在憋不住，噗哧一声笑了起来。

严格地说，托尼从没有做过人类的父亲，他也并不认为自己还有资格担任这样一个对他人意义重大的崇高的角色。但是今天他的蜘蛛男孩的表现实在让他感到很满足，好像在他心里架着好几串用火烤得透透的棉花糖，冒出一股股甜丝丝的热气，还往下滴着融化的糖浆。

于是一回到家里，托尼便再也按捺不住，立刻把彼得按在卧室床上亲了起来。他的男孩儿有一张果汁软糖做成的嘴巴，吸起来柔软又香甜。彼得乖顺地躺在下面，亲亲热热地哼哼着回吻他。托尼很快就把彼得剥了个精光，先在他腰上背上摸了两把，手里全是滑溜溜的皮肉，又往他那凹陷的后腰上按一按，彼得便舒服地拱了拱身子嗯了一声。托尼转而握住彼得的东西用心服务，低头在彼得胸前舔舐。

托尼的手掌就好像有魔力一样，没几分钟彼得就完全兴奋起来，生殖器上波纹状传来的热流在他身上各个角落回荡，恋人温柔的态度也让他心中的小船鼓起了满帆，他感到自己全身都暖洋洋地发起汗来，他发出湿热的喘息，低头凑在对方颈窝边上叫着对方的名字。

就在彼得兴致头上，托尼突然停了下来，他看了看自己手里已经热乎乎地滴出露珠来的小家伙，低声笑了笑，打趣道：“都这么些年了，你怎么还是随便摸几下就湿了。”

彼得心中不满，睁开眼睛有点委屈地望着托尼。“难道我不应该湿吗？”

托尼用拇指在他龟头上抹了一下，惹得彼得腰上一震，他便又笑得更得意些。“想射吗？”

彼得老实地点点头。“我想射，托尼。”

“你该叫我什么？”

“……托尼？你说什么？”

“吃饭的时候你是怎么叫我的？”托尼饶有兴味地看着他。要不是还记着要对饭桌上的队友们保密，他说不定当时就忍不住要发作。

“Daddy？”彼得不假思索地回答道。看到托尼唇边越来越浓的笑意，他才反应过来托尼的意思。彼得先是半信半疑又带点恐慌地用眼神质问托尼，得到了托尼的确认后他立刻摇摇头说：“不行。不可能。托尼，别这样。”

托尼漫不经心地用手大幅度地拨弄了一下他的阴茎，那已经硬得发胀的东西可怜兮兮地弹回彼得肚子上，彼得喘着气惊跳了一下。“不行？那我们就永远这样？”

彼得用雾蒙蒙的眼睛瞪着托尼，咬牙切齿，心中很是挣扎。天知道他为托尼想出父亲节的惊喜的时候，可从没料到过会有现在这个下场。

托尼的手挑逗地一路轻轻按压着抚过他的阴囊和会阴，然后用指尖在穴口上用力按了一下，“别说谎。别说你不想要这个。”一阵电流瞬间击穿了彼得的身体，这暗示性极强的动作最终击溃了彼得的精神防线，他渴望这个男人的欲望还是碾过了他所剩不多的理智。

他慢慢张开嘴，小声地叫道：“……Daddy。”在男人令人煎熬的注视下，彼得的羞耻心强烈挣扎着，全身抖如筛糠。“Daddy。给我。”

“大声说。”托尼用他那该死的迷人的低沉的嗓音引诱着，“彼得，你想要什么？”

彼得的喉结紧张地滑动了一下，他拼命忍着委屈的眼泪，噙着下唇说：“我要，我要daddy……”

“乖。瞧，你这不是能做得到吗。”托尼用赞赏的语气轻声说道。他抬起手嘉奖地抚了抚彼得的头发，而彼得则羞耻得紧紧闭上了眼睛。他感觉到一大堆凉凉的润滑剂滑到他发烫的穴口，然后托尼的手指如愿以偿地刺了进来。

托尼对彼得的身体了若指掌，他只一勾起指尖，没花多久就找到了那个突起的腺体，用指尖用力按下去，他得到的是一声尖叫和一下惊跳。托尼满意地笑了，开始有节奏地抽动手指按摩那个腺体。

过于尖锐的快感汹涌而至，很快彼得就受不了这连续的强烈刺激，不受控制地大声呻吟起来，他的大脑里好像燃起了一把烈火，把所有的意识都焚烧殆尽。“啊——啊……！Daddy……”彼得被情欲烧得全身通红滚烫，他感觉到自己的眼角开始滑下泪滴却无力阻止。他想伸手抚慰一下自己的阴茎，却被托尼挡了回去，不让他碰。后穴中传来的快感就像一个强大的漩涡裹挟了他的全身，意识逐渐崩散的危险感觉让他几乎害怕起来，他鼓起勇气哭着恳求道：“不要了，不要，daddy……我，我受不了……啊啊daddy……”

含混的哭声清甜又有些沙哑，不断叫着那个禁忌的称谓，像流泻的巧克力夹心般倾诉着赤裸裸的爱欲，听在托尼耳朵里只是火上浇油。他看到他的男孩大张着双腿，被他用手干得哭着求饶，那段纤细又结实的腰肢随着他的动作而不停地扭动颤抖。“不要？”托尼兴奋地笑道，边说边近乎残忍地继续欺负着手中几近崩溃的男孩，“看你倒像是爽得要命才是。”

伴着手指越来越快的抽动，男孩的哭声逐渐失控，嘤嘤嗯嗯地溶成一片，仿佛纯度过高的蜜糖，散发着甜丝丝的媚气。他感觉到自己的肠道开始剧烈收缩，下身传来的感觉令他本能地想要并拢双腿。他的阴茎亢奋至极地跳动了几下，突然无法自制地连续喷出大量的液体，从他的胸腹流到床单上，浸湿了一大片。

托尼看着男孩在手里这样高潮，对自己的成果非常满意。他抽出手指 ，低声笑着说：“为什么两根手指也能让你湿得这么夸张……你就这么喜欢daddy吗？”

彼得的视野被眼泪所模糊，大脑中空白一片，只留下一阵阵嗡鸣。他躺在那里剧烈地喘息，任由托尼把他射出来的那些东西黏黏腻腻地抹得他身上到处都是。他感觉到托尼揪住他脑后的头发，听到托尼要求他好好帮爸爸舔湿，他便张开嘴伸出舌头照做，顺从地把托尼含进喉咙里。

托尼把彼得翻了个面，抬高他的腰，从后方插入了他。那屁股里又湿又滑又烫又软，他一进入便舒服地叹息。彼得的上身无力地趴在床上，从上方看过去，他的腰扭成了一个优美的弧度。托尼一手握住彼得的腰，一手牵住他的手，拉动他一次次向后撞向自己。

“啊、啊……Daddy，嗯……”彼得已经意识涣散，他被纯粹的本能支配着配合着扭腰，口中的呻吟被托尼的动作撞成碎片。

“喜欢daddy干你吗，Spidey？”托尼低喘着问。他紧紧地握着对方的腰，手指陷进那白皙弹滑的皮肉中，留下泛红的印记。

“喜欢、啊……”彼得扬起头大喊着回答道。他已经无暇顾及这些对话中羞耻的人称，刚经历过高潮的肠道是如此敏感，他感觉到自己的阴茎又抬头了。然后他的屁股突然被拍打了几下，他的肠道跟着条件反射地收缩，这感觉太过强烈，他不由自主地哭了出来，连声叫着daddy想要讨好对方。

最后彼得大声哭喊着daddy把自己全部射在托尼手里，而托尼用像是一个真正的慈爱的父亲一样的甜蜜态度为他擦干眼泪，凑在他耳边亲昵地赞许他是听爸爸话的乖孩子，并奖励给他温柔的爱抚和深情的亲吻。托尼的胡子蹭在他脸颊上，带来微弱的瘙痒和刺痛感，但是莫名地使得这整个情景都合乎情理起来。

“父亲节快乐，daddy……”彼得睡着之前迷迷糊糊地说道。

托尼抚摸着他的头发回答道：“我已经收到了最好的节日礼物。”


End file.
